1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating structure for an electronic device and a heat dissipating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional heat dissipating structure for an electronic device that utilizes natural convection due to the so-called chimney effect is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Hei 9-212258. With this structure, the upper and lower ends of a chimney passageway are respectively opened to the outside so as to dissipate heat by utilizing the air that naturally flows upwards through the chimney passageway.
Nevertheless, the conventional structure does not particularly consider the rise in temperature in the region exposed to the outside, whereby inconveniences may arise during actual use.